Believe me
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: Hans abuses Anna, Anna suffers in silence. When her family and friends start to suspect things, what will happen? T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Okay I am IN LOVE with Frozen. Actually a very good, meaningfull movie instead of just a dumb disney flick about winter. I have a tendency to kind of obsess over bad guys. President Snow, Luke Castellan, and now Hans. I got this idea from a youtube video(Hans/Anna/Kristoff face down by charmedpoison-its amazing) I watched, and I must say, I love it. It made me think deeper about Hans, and I came up with this A/U. No princesses or powers. Just normal teenagers.

I sadly don't own Frozen...if I did Hans would have dieda brutal death ;)

x3x3Anna's povx3x3

"Anna, I'm home." I heared Elsa call as the front door closed. I quickly pulled my jacket sleeves down and let my hair down so it would cover the side of my face before walking out to see her.

"Hey." I greeted as she took of her jacket and shoes.

"Hi. Is Hans still here?" I resisted the urge to cringe at his name.

"No. He left about an hour ago..." The pain on my chin burned at the memory. It's my fault. I made him mad...

"Good. He makes me feel wierd." Despite what had happened, I got defensive.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"There is just something odd about him."

"There's nothing wrong with him." Most of the time. Okay some of the time. Ocasionally. She arched an eyebrow at my tone.

"Okay, Anna. Forget I mentioned it. I just don't trust him." She said, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay. Sorry."

"It's fine. Here." She threw a kiss out of her pocket at me. I caught it and put in my mouth automatically.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So what you doing later?"

"I have to go to Kristoffs. History project." She nodded. Kristoff...he didn't like Hans either. I wonder if he suspects anything... I really hope he doesn't. If anyone finds out about

it...

"ANNA." Elsa's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What, Elsa?"

"Anna I've been calling you for like two minutes. What were

you thinking of?"

"Nothing..." She obviously knows I'm lying.

"You can tell me anything, Anna."

"IT WAS NOTHING ELSA." I snap.

"I have to go." I mutter. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Elsa's eyebrows knit together.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I picked up my phone as I walked into Kristoff's room. Hans.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"I am so sorry. I was mad, and-"

"I know," I interupted. "It's fine." Kristoff raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"It's not fine. And tomarrow I'l show you just how sorry I am." I blushed.

"Okay. I have to go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." As soon as I hung up, Kristoff looked at me.

"Who was that?"

"Hans..." I muttered.

"What happened?" Shit.

"He, um, broke a date. No big deal." I lied quickly.

"Sure."

"Really, that's what happened!" I looked at him.

"Okay Anna..."

"Do you think he could take me? 98 pounds of pure fury." I flexed my non-existent muscles. After a second, we both broke out laughing.

"Whatever you say, fiesty pants." I grinned on hearing the nickname he gave me in fourth grade when I threw a pen at a teacher. He smiled at me.

I love this story so much. I have a passsionate love for Kristanna, in any way possible. Hope you guys liked it.

-Ivy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hadn't planned on updating again this sson, but I just love this story. Updates should come pretty fast for it. To my reviewer, I love you. I've had a lot of stories and gotten a lot of reviews but I want you guys to know I read and love every positive one. It makes me feel good to know that people like my work. Hope ya like the chapter.

x3x3Anna's povx3x3

I crawled out of my bed, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach. I shuddered thinking about what happened last night. Hans dosen't like me hanging out with Kristoff. When he found out...it was ugly, lets leave it at that. It came back to me in flashbacks at random times. As I was killing my bedhead-

_"I told you not to spend so much time with him. Why were you at his house?" His eyes darkened and his fists balled._

_"We have a project together! That's it, really!" He calmed for a second before getting mad again._

_"Did you pick your partner?" Fuck!_

_"Y-yes." I had closed my eyes, so I didn't see it coming._

As I looked for my backpack-

_"You stupid little cheating bitch!" He screamed as his fist flew into my stomach. I screamed from the pain, and he smacked me across the face._

_"Shut up! Just shut up Anna. You brought this on yourself. It's your fault." I felt his fist fly into my side again before hearing him get up and leave._

As I climbed into Elsa's car-

_As soon as he left, I crawled to the bathroom and threw up. I laid on the bathroom floor, not wanting or being able to get up. This is your fault. This happened because I picked Kristoff for my partner. If he's making me choose between him and Kristoff...I don't know._

Elsa looked at me.

"Anna, you feel okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were limping. You can stay home if you want-"

"No. I'm fine" Hans will assume the worst if I don't show up. So will Kristoff. I'm not going to do that to them when I'm fine. She nodded but I heard her mutter-

"Are you fine, Anna?"

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"Hey." Kristoff said as he walked up to his locker, right next to mine.

"Hi." I reached up into my locker and my sleeve fell, uncovering the bruises from a night ago. He grabbed my arm before I could fix it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Anna." He looked me in my eyes.

"Don't lie to me. What happened?" I looked down for a second before answering.

"I fell. I did it to myself." Not a total lie. He looked conflicted. I was really clumsy, so I guess he believed me.

"Okay, you big klutz. I believe you. Why'd you tell me it was nothing?"

"I was embarrased. It was a really stupid accident." He laughed.

"Anna your the queen of stupid accidents!"

"And your a valiant pungant reindeer king."

"Hey! Eh, it's pretty much true." I grinned.

"It's wierd. You and your reindeer..."

"You know you love Sven." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I felt Hans arms lock around my waist, making me smile wider.

"Hey."

"Hi." His voice was cold, but it was probably because Kristoff was there.

"See you in history." He muttered as he walked away.

"Bye." I turned to Hans.

"I'm sorry Anna. I was just jealous, and-" I kissed him.

"It's okay. I know." He shook his head.

"No, it was just too much."

"It didn't hurt that bad. I'm fine, really." He didn't look convinced but smiled.

"That's my girl. I love you."

"I love you too."

Oh Anna, you stupid little thing. My history teacher said that if a guy ever hits you, kick him in the balls and run.

Ivy


End file.
